


Trial with no error

by Fluffalume



Category: BnHA, Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia, mha
Genre: Aftercare, Alcohol, Dom and Sub, Drinking, F/M, F/M/M, Freeform sex, M/M, Multi, Pre established relationship, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:03:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffalume/pseuds/Fluffalume
Summary: After a nights drinking together, the three of you come up with an interesting proposition.





	Trial with no error

**Author's Note:**

> Reader is also a teacher at U.A. Although drunk, all characters are consenting. (I am still trying to get used to writing so feedback of what to improve on is always appreciated).

It wasn’t entirely the alcohol talking, but it certainly did help. Somewhere along the night, between expensive shots and questionable bets, you’d found yourself in between two of your coworkers. Superiors no less. 

Crashing his lips against yours, Shota wasted little time in sliding his calloused hands under your shirt and up your chest. Your smooth skin was such a stark and welcoming contrast under his touch. Behind you, you could hear soft, encouraging murmurs between the kisses Hizashi was trailing up your neck. Initially, you hadn’t thought of yourself as one to judge others, but you never would have imagined the blonde could be so quiet. 

A rough hand found its way under your bra, caressing at the supple flesh of your chest. A groan was pulled from your lips before your breath hitched as two large fingers pinched your nipple. This managed to get an amused scoff from the dark haired man. 

“Told you she’d have a sensitive chest” his lips ghosted yours, although he was addressing the man behind you. 

Breathing out a laugh against your neck, Hizashi spoke up “you’re intimidating her into responding like that” bright green eyes flicked up to meet Aizawa’s glance, a reluctant admittance of defeat due to the loss of a bet. Thankfully that one had been quite low stakes. But it didn’t make losing any less annoying. 

Making quick work of your top layers, your torso was bare and on full display to the man before you. Instinctively you’d begun to raise your hands up, looking to cover yourself before what looked like a disinterested stare from Shota. 

“Hey, arms down baby~” a purr came to your ears while the voice hero gently took a hold of your arms. “I promise we’ll stop if it gets to much, but you’ve gotta relax”. 

A pink hue tinged your cheeks while you took a deep breath in to calm yourself. Once you’d looked as though you’d gotten over your nerves, Shota’s large hands were back on you again, this time one hand had snaked around to the small of your back while the other went down the front of your skirt. Rubbing at the silky fabric, a small moan from you was all he needed to capture your lips with his own. You could still taste the smokey undertones of the whiskey he had been drinking earlier.  
Releasing your arms, Hizashi busied himself with massaging your chest, savouring the feeling of your soft skin beneath him. 

“She’s soaking, Hizashi” the quieter of the two began “are you enjoying this?” Finally he seemed to address you, dark eyes locking with yours. 

You couldn’t find the words to respond with, especially not when Hizashi had playfully flicked one of your nipples. A small squeak spilled past your lips as a shiver ran down your spine. 

Roughly grabbing you by the chin, a glare was lowered down at you by the erasure hero.  
“I expect you to respond when I’m speaking to you” he grunted, quite displeased with your attention being dragged away from him.

“Y-yes sir” you quickly stammered out, remembering you had a role to play in this fantasy. 

An amused, lopsided grin tugged at the blondes lips as he watched his friend get into the role. It really was incredible just how much alcohol changed these two. Shota didn’t appear to hold back as much with self restrain and you, well you were a lot more ...agreeable. 

Relaxing back against Hizashi, you allow Shota to take control again, giving him somewhat of a shy smile to show that you were still doing okay. You hadn’t ever expressed much of an interest in a more aggressive dom, but the three of you had come up with an agreement that would allow everyone to try something new. Thankfully you all were still in enough control of your actions to take things slowly. 

—

“You’re taking this like such a good whore” Shota groaned, stroking himself while his fingers teased at your stretched opening, Did you want more?”.

You were seated on Hizashi, the blonde had already forced an orgasm out of you from his thrusts and you could feel yourself growing tired, but you were still determined to see this out to the end. 

“Please-“ your words had been cut off as the dark haired male had slipped a finger into your already filled core. Wincing at the burning, you noticed how Hizashi had slowed down considerably as to not overwhelm you. Tears prickled in your eyes, a few rolling down your cheeks from the painful sensation. 

Almost as though able to notice such a small shift of concern in Shota’s eyes, the blonde spoke up as to still keep up with the fantasy. 

“You’re doing so well, baby” he cooed into your ear, placing gentle kiss after kiss against your neck, “we love you so much”. 

Assured that you had the security from the other pro hero, Shota narrowed his eyes at you coldly.  
“You can’t even remember the basics can you? You need to articulate what you want” as if it were some method of scolding you, he slipped a second finger into you, stretching you further to ready you for what was to come. 

A cry spilled past your lips a little louder than you had intended, but it was almost all you could do to hold back a sob as the burning pain started to fade off. 

“Please fuck me. I- I need you” your words came out in a whine. You had been upfront that you were completely inexperienced with taking two partners at once and you weren’t sure how much longer your body would let you keep this up. 

Dark, narrowed eyes softened into contemplation before closing the gap between the two of you. You desperately wanted to pull him closer to yourself and feel his lips against yours, but tonight you’d promised to try and relinquish control.  
A high pitched curse was pulled from you as you felt the larger of the two begin to press into you. 

“Sh sh sh..you’re okay, [y/n]” the blonde whispered out. His hands had traveled down to your aching thighs, massaging circles into your skin.  
“You’re doing amazing”.

Taking the lead once more, Shota begins at a painfully slow pace, thrusting up into you in a way that has you whimpering for more. When you start grinding back down into their thrusts, there’s almost an immediate response from your two partners as they pick up the pace with each thrust.  
The room is filled with the sounds of pants, moans and breathy, broken versions of names. Slick trails down their lengths every time they pull out of you. 

Your arms had found their way around Shota’s neck, holding him close as though that were the only thing keeping you stable in the world. 

Unable to breathe in enough to vocalise any kind of warning at all, you felt a hard wave of an orgasm take over you. Your whole body shuddering at the powerful sensation. 

“Such a good slut...did it really make you feel that good?” Shota’s words were filled with a condescending mock. 

“There you go, baby. Just ride it out” in contrast to that, Hizashi continued to lavish you in appreciation and encouragement. 

When the two of them had worked up to their own release, they pulled out, coating you stomach and back with their warm seed. After peppering you with just a few more kisses, Hizashi had gotten up to grab a warm, wet towel to clean you up with. 

Brushing some hair out of your eyes, Shota helped in cleaning you up before you had the two pro heroes cuddled up in bed with you. Resting your head against Hizashi’s chest, you felt Shota nuzzle into your neck, still lazily affectionate after all of that. The warm buzz of all of your semi drunken states had remained in the afterglow, allowing the three of you to relax in each other’s company.


End file.
